


The Moth and The Flame

by Taneisha



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taneisha/pseuds/Taneisha
Summary: Summer break was always exciting. It meant going on holidays, chilling in the beach, playing games all day, and meeting friends. Well, that's what Eren Yeager wanted. But when he discovered he was signed up for a summer job at Survey Corporation Inc, summer had turned upside down for him. He wasn't expecting to work in an office during long hours, especially meeting two people who caused his dreadful future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't fully thought this out yet... I don't usually do this kind of thing. Meh. There are a little things I need to point out before I begin this story. 
> 
> It's an AU, of course! Aaaaaaand that's it. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if you want to contact me and follow me, I have Tumblr! Follow me at Tinniemissme...
> 
> Thank you, and let's continue.

"Eren! Eren!" 

The sound of the baby titan plushie shouted my name as if it was in danger. I stared at it in confusion as it continued to shout my name.


End file.
